Compensation
by Vibatee
Summary: "-Vos trois autres serviteurs me font perdre un temps précieux. De ce fait, j'estime avoir droit à une... Compensation"  Warning: YAOI  un peu violent au premier chap  ! ; Séb/Ciel ; One shot: 2 chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour !  
>Ici: One shoot SebaCiel en 2 chapitres (l'intrigue est très simple et très basique, mais je n'avais pas envie de me casser la tête ^^'')  
>Je sais que normalement Ciel à 12 ans, mais je l'ai changé pour 15 (ça fait moins pédophile)<br>Bonne lecture ^.^  
><strong>

**COMPENSATION**

**Chapitre 1: Action.**

Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

« -Rah ! Maudit cabot ! Quelle idée de hurler à cette heure de la nuit !

-Calmez-vous, monsieur. J'irais m'occuper de Pluton dès que vous dormirez.

-Hn… C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi pour le dompter. »

Sebastian se contenta de sourire.  
>Il boutonna le haut de la chemise de nuit de son maître, fixant avec insistance le visage enfantin et froid de Ciel.<br>Le jeune comte, du haut de ses 15 ans, ne faisait plus attention aux regards de son majordome, habitué à bien des extravagances de sa part.  
>De plus, il était préoccupé par autre chose: l'arrivée de sa fiancée dans la journée suivante.<br>Depuis la mort de Mme Red, Lizzy avait souvent besoin de venir voir son cousin, mais, heureusement, elle avait cessé de débarquer à l'improviste.

« -Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine.

-… »

Ciel sortit de ses pensées et alla s'allonger sur son lit.  
>Son majordome le borda, toujours souriant.<p>

« -Dois-je préparer quelque chose de spécial pour l'arrivée de mademoiselle Elizabeth ?

-Je te laisse agir à ta guise: je sais que tu feras au mieux.

-Bien m…

-En fait, si. Il faudra bien veiller à ce qu'il n'y ai pas les même catastrophes qu'aujourd'hui. Si le jardin est de nouveau présentable d'ici demain, ça serait déjà surprenant… »

Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Le comte tiqua et se tourna, dos à Sebastian en marmonnant un « bonne nuit » plutôt maussade et il attendit.  
>Il attendait que son majordome s'en aille avec le chandelier pour que sa chambre soit enfin plongée dans l'obscurité, mais le « diable de majordome » ne bougea pas d'un pouce.<br>Perplexe, le jeune garçon se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

« -Et bien ? Pourquoi restes tu planté là ? Sors donc calmer ce maudit chien.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à monsieur, j'irais m'en occuper lorsque vous dormirez.

-… »

Suspicieux, Ciel se rallongea.  
>Les yeux de Sebastian semblèrent plus rouges que jamais.<br>Son sourire dévoila ses dents dans un rictus mystérieux puis, plus rapide encore qu'à son habitude, il fondit sur son jeune maître et l'embrassa.  
>Surpris, l'enfant n'osa d'abord faire un seul mouvement, mais il se ressaisit vite en sentant la langue de son valet se faire plus taquine.<br>Il repoussa vivement son attaquant, se couvrant en partie la bouche de sa main. La rage et l'incompréhension le submergèrent rapidement.

« -Enfin, Sebastian ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Cela vous déplaît, monsieur ? J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire. »

Le jeune comte grommela quelques insultes entre ses dents, mais Sebastian avait décidé de s'amuser un peu aux dépends de son maître.  
>Il se pencha d'avantage sur le garçon, profitant de sa position de force pour immobiliser sa proie sous son poids.<br>Paniquant, Ciel se débattit pour éloigner son attaquant, en vain.

« -Sebastian ! Ca suff… »

Il ne put malheureusement finir sa phrase: se doutant que son maître allait lui donner l'ordre de cesser, il avait anticipé et l'avait fait taire.  
>Tenu au silence par cette main qui couvrait ses lèvres et incapable de se dégager de l'emprise de son majordome, le garçon leva son œil bleu et humide vers son agresseur.<br>Sebastian afficha un nouveau sourire et il répondit à la question muette du jeune comte.

« -J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité avant d'en arriver là, mais bon. Le pacte… J'en accepte les closes, je vous protège, vous sers, obéis à vos ordres… Mais le pacte ne couvre pas les calamités quotidiennes qu'il faut réparer. Vos trois autres serviteurs me font perdre un temps précieux, je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

-…

-Et, de ce fait, je pense avoir droit à quelques… Compensations. »

A ce moment, les lèvres du valet frôlèrent l'oreille de son maître alors que, de sa main libre, il faisait glisser le drap en découvrant le corps frêle du jeune homme.  
>Il déposa alors un baiser dans le cou pâle du garçon et commença à être beaucoup plus tactile, déboutonnant la chemise de nuit d'une main experte.<p>

« -Détendez-vous, monsieur. Je vous l'ai dit: je ne cherche pas à vous faire souffrir. Laissez moi faire.

-Hum… »

Le jeune comte fronça les sourcils et tenta de mordre son agresseur, en vain.  
>Le seul résultat obtenu fut l'agacement de Sebastian.<br>Il pesa d'avantage sur le garçon pour le calmer.  
>Ciel ne tarda pas à abandonner l'idée de se dégager par la force et s'obligea à rester immobile.<br>Satisfait, le démon continua son petit manège, caressant sans aucune pudeur le torse fin de sa proie.  
>Il retint un rire moqueur en voyant son maître rougir pour si peu.<br>Le garçon ferma les yeux, troublé.  
>Les ordres qu'il cherchait à formuler se transformèrent en gémissements incontrôlables.<br>C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de telles sensations et le besoin d'assouvir une pulsion de ce genre, ce qui était compréhensible vu son jeune âge.  
>La main du majordome quitta ses lèvres et débuta une série de caresses sur le visage et les cheveux de Ciel.<p>

« -Aaaah… Seb… Sebastian…

-Chut… Tout va bien, monsieur. Criez si cela vous plaît, mais ne réveillez pas nos trois… « Amis ».

-Ne… Ne dis pas de bêtises, Sebastian… »

Ayant remarqué que son maître ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter, le valet décida de profiter de cette situation.  
>Il embrassa à nouveau la gorge du garçon, y laissant un suçon bien rouge.<br>Ciel se laissa aller et se surprit même à soupirer de plaisir.  
>Le majordome embrassa son maître et, convaincu qu'il était suffisamment détendu, il commença une série d'attouchements nettement moins chastes.<br>Mais ces attentions furent moins bien accueillies et le comte se débattit violemment, bien qu'il sache cela inutile.

« -A quoi bon s'acharner, monsieur ? Faîtes moi confiance.

-T… Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

-Ah bon ?

-L… Lizzy…

-Oh… Elle n'en saura rien, je vous l'assure. Ma « compensation » n'implique que vous et juste ce soir… Enfin… Ca ne dépendra que de vous. »

Le jeune homme se sentait perdu.  
>Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais là, c'était plus que gênant pour lui.<br>Il hésitait entre le plaisir que lui procurait les attentions de son serviteur et l'affection particulière qu'il portait à sa fiancée.  
>Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Sebastian décida de continuer… Et ce contact sur sa hampe effraya Ciel qui voulut lui ordonner d'arrêter mais, une fois de plus, le démon l'en empêcha.<p>

« -Bon… Si monsieur ne veut pas que j'y aille en douceur… Puis-je vous conseiller de serrer les dents, my Lord ? »

Le majordome utilisa sa main livre pour dégrafer son pantalon et sortir son membre déjà bien dressé.  
>Il savait que son jeune maître serait effrayé, aussi il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour libérer une de ses mains et lui immobiliser les poignets.<br>Il s'éloigna, laissant le garçon respirer et l'observa, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
>Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son maître était beau.<p>

Ciel, choqué et paniqué, plissa des yeux, prêt à hurler sur son majordome, mais l'adulte lui vola un nouveau baiser tout en pénétrant le jeune comte d'un seul coup de rein.

Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mentalement, Sebastian remercia Pluton car, même étouffé, le cri du comte avait été déchirant.  
>Le démon lécha les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de sa proie.<br>Il attendit que l'œil bleu de Ciel s'ouvre pour bouger.  
>Le jeune comte était crispé au possible.<br>Le temps s'était arrêté pour lui et rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer la douleur qui parcourait son corps.  
>Ennuyé par les pleurs silencieux de sa proie, Sebastian soupira.<p>

« -Et moi qui espérait que monsieur serait moins sensible. Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter, vous êtes tellement frêles.

-La ferme !

-… »

D'abord surpris, le ténébreux se mit à rire face à cette réaction plutôt vulgaire pour un comte.  
>Alors, il commença une série de vas et viens plutôt lente tout en obligeant encore et encore son maître à l'embrasser.<br>Le garçon eut tout de même du mal à ne pas tourner de l'œil.  
>Il résista en se jurant de ne pas se montrer faible dans cette situation difficile.<br>Aussi, Ciel se força à oublier la réaction automatique de son corps face aux stimulations sexuelles et ondula légèrement du bassin en cherchant une position moins inconfortable pour réfléchir.  
>Il fallait que ça cesse, par n'importe quel moyen.<br>Sebastian accéléra brutalement, blessant le garçon et lui faisant perdre sa concentration.

« -Ouch ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Sebastian ?

-J'ai pensé qu'en me montrant plus agressif… Je vous empêcherais de songer à autre chose.

-…

-Avouez, monsieur: ça vous plaît.

-Silence !

-Quelle mauvaise foi. »

Le majordome fit la moue puis il chuchota à l'oreille de sa proie.

« -Je sais que je peux vous faire apprécier. Il vous suffirait de me dire ce qui vous serait agréable.

-Non… Non, ça ne peut pas… C'est trop douloureux.

-Là n'est pas le problème, monsieur. Vous êtes encore très jeune, vous n'êtes pas aussi réceptif aux contacts physiques qu'un adulte. En tout cas… Je suis parvenu à vous faire oublier mademoiselle Elizabeth. »

Le jeune comte se figea.  
>En effet, il avait totalement oublié de prendre le « facteur Lizzy » en compte.<br>Soudain, la simple idée de la voir le lendemain le tétanisait.  
>Comprenant qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, Sébastian profita de l'occasion pour faire un nouveau mouvement en changeant l'angle de pénétration.<br>La réaction du jeunot ne se fit pas attendre et c'est un cri de pur plaisir qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.  
>Surpris par cette sensation de chaleur qui lui brûlait les reins, Ciel ne fut plus capable ne de raisonner ni de se défendre.<br>Il ressentait à peine la douleur à présent, mais la confusion régnait dans son esprit.  
>Il se demandait si il devait ou non l'arrêter.<br>Son valet franchit à nouveau les limites de l'admissible en caressant une zone qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher: sa marque.

« -Bas les pattes !

-Hum ?

-Je t'interdis de toucher à ça !

-Oh… Bien, je vais occuper ma main ailleurs donc. »

Et c'est ainsi que la main coupable se décala plus au sud et prit la verge du garçon sans la moindre vergogne.  
>Sentant la jouissance venir et la crainte de son maître grandir, Sebastian se déchaîna.<br>Le baiser qu'il vola au comte fut plus rude, plus profond que les autres, presque étouffant, et ses coups de buttoirs étaient de plus en plus violents, visant toujours la petite zone qui avait fait crier son maître tellement fort.  
>Ciel, la larme à l'œil, ne savait plus si il devait laisser parler le plaisir qui l'envahissait ou la rage qui le rongeait du fait de sa faiblesse.<br>Dans un dernier élan, avant que le comte manque d'oxygène, le majordome heurta une dernière fois sa prostate et se rendit, en même temps que sa proie  
>Le jeune était choqué et outré mais, surtout, bien affaibli.<br>Le démon le laissa enfin respirer et resta dans cette position à le dévorer des yeux.  
>Le regard bleu de Ciel semblait sans vie, sans âme… Pourtant Sebastian en était sûr: il ne lui avait pris que sa « compensation ».<br>Un peu inquiet, le ténébreux parla bas.

« -Monsieur ? Il y a un problème ?… Monsieur… »

Houuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

« -M…

-Sebastian… Retire toi… Tout de suite.

-… Bien. »

Le démon se retira et s'éloigna en ragrafant son pantalon.  
>Il regarda le comte tenter de cacher sa nudité, amusé.<p>

« -C'était… Votre premier orgasme, monsieur. Non ?

-… Pourquoi…

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas contenté de prendre mon âme ?… P… Pourquoi ça ?

-… Monsieur, je…

-Silence, Sebastian ! S… Sors de ma chambre ! Va calmer cet idiot de chien et ne revient pas me voir !

-… Yes, my Lord. »

Sebastian fit une vague révérence et tourna les talons, laissant quand même le chandelier à son jeune maître.  
>A l'extérieur, il ferma la porte et écouta quelques instants… Ciel pleurait.<br>Peut-être d'humiliation… De tristesse ou de douleur.  
>Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne serait sûr de l'étendue des dégâts que le lendemain.<br>Il sortit alors pour aller calmer Pluton.  
>Globalement, Sebastian était satisfait de cet écart.<br>Il avait obtenue sa « compensation » tant espérée et il se disait que ça valait le coup de supporter les trois autres puisqu'il pouvait profiter du corps splendide de son jeune maître.  
>Le démon prit le chien de l'Enfer par le collier et le traîna jusqu'à sa niche, visiblement agacé.<p>

« -Ca suffit, Pluton ! Il est temps de dormir et tu déranges mon maître.

-Ouaf !

-Y'a pas de « Ouaf » qui tienne: à la niche ! »

Après s'être assuré de l'obéissance de l'animal, il se tourna vers la fenêtre du comte et constata qu'il y avait encore de la lumière…

**A suivre.**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes et que ça vous a plu  
>La suite très bientôt ^^<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon, j'ai un mois de retard, mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des vacances aussi chargées, désolée .  
>Merci à tous pour vos review, voici la suite et fin ^.^<br>Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**COMPENSATION**

**Chapitre 2: Réaction.  
><strong>

Le lendemain, à l'heure habituelle, Sebastian alla réveiller son maître… Mais la chambre était vide.  
>L'homme tiqua et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.<br>Il sourit en apercevant le jeune comte dans la baignoire.

« -Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, monsieur. Vous prenez rarement ce genre d'initiatives.

-... Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je suis ici depuis… Je ne sais même plus quand.

-Hm ? »

Le majordome s'approcha et constata que son maître était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une eau glacée.  
>Il soupira et vida la baignoire pour la remplir d'eau chaude.<br>Ciel ne bougeait pas.  
>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se montrait pudique devant son serviteur.<br>Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
>Il avait détesté et aimé…<br>Il sursauta lorsque Sebastian commença à le nettoyer.  
>La voix de son majordome le détendit un peu.<p>

« -Monsieur ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-… Vous m'en voulez pour hier ? Je le comprendrais parfaitement.

-…

-My Lord ?

-Il… Il faut que je me prépare pour l'arrivée de Lizzy.

-Bien… Je vais vous aider à camoufler ceci, monsieur. »

Aussitôt, Ciel plaqua sa main sur sa gorge, là où Sebastian lui avait déposé un suçon.  
>Il n'y pensait déjà plus.<p>

« -… Sans vouloir vous commander, monsieur, je souhaiterais obtenir une réponse.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu devrais m'aider au lieu de dire des bêtises !

-Yes, my Lord. »

A l'extérieur, Finny essayait de gérer Pluton et de s'occuper du jardin seul.  
>Jardin qui avait été à moitié calciné par le chien de l'Enfer la veille.<br>Mais la fatigue était au rendez-vous: il avait particulièrement mal dormi la nuit dernière.  
>Alors qu'il empêchait l'animal de s'attaquer à des oiseaux, Bard arriva, tout aussi épuisé.<p>

« -Hé ! J'peux t'emprunter ton chien? J'suis crevé, j'trouve plus mon lance-flamme.

-Vaut mieux pas ! Tu le connais, il ferait brûler le manoir !

-Pas faux… Rah ! Comment il peut être en forme ce cabot ? Il a gémi toute la nuit entre ses hurlements !

-C'est vrai… Il a dû se sentir seul hier, le pauvre. »

Pluton regarda les deux blonds en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
>Il assumait les hurlements, mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre.<br>Ainsi, tout le monde avait mal dormi mais personne ne savait que ce qu'ils avaient entendu venait en partie de la chambre de leur maître.  
>Ce dernier, devant le miroir, s'assurait que la marque sur son cou était bien cachée.<br>Des bruits violents et des cris joyeux se firent entendre, faisant paniquer d'avantage le jeune comte.

« -Bon sang ! Lizzy est déjà là !

-Calmez-vous, monsieur. Plus vous vous énerverez, plus votre fiancée risque de se douter de quelque chose.

-… Tu as raison… Je te hais.

-Je m'en doute, monsieur. Apprêtez vous: il est temps d'aller à sa rencontre. »

Ciel soupira.  
>Il était difficile d'être fort en de telles circonstances mais la présence de Sebastian et celle d'Elizabeth lui donnaient deux bonnes raisons de garder la tête haute.<br>A peine eut-il descendu les premières marches de l'escalier qu'une tornade blonde en robe orange lui sauta dessus, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« -Ciel ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

-Rah ! Lizzy ! Ta dernière visite ne remonte qu'à la semaine dernière !

-Mais je t'aime ! Et un seul jour sans toi me semble ennuyeux à mourir !

-… »

Le jeune comte ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça… Enfin, encore moins que d'habitude.  
>La jeune fille, le voyant froid et distant, se détacha de lui, la mine triste.<p>

« -Pardon, Ciel… Je suis beaucoup trop émotive pour une marquise… Indigne… D'être une femme du monde ! »

Et la blonde enfouit son visage dans ses mains et fit mine de pleurer.  
>Le jeune garçon voulut parler mais il se ravisa et lança un regard sévère à son majordome.<br>Sebastian soupira.

« -Mademoiselle, veuillez excuser monsieur le comte, mais il n'a que peu dormi la nuit dernière: notre chien a fait quelques bruits.

-C'est… Vrai, Ciel ?

-… Oui. »

Aussitôt, les fausses larmes de la fillettes disparurent pour laisser place à un magnifique sourire.

« -Dis, Ciel ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se promener dans le jardin ? Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui !

-D… D'accord… Mais, le jardin…

-Il est prêt, monsieur. »

L'enfant vit alors Finny, les yeux mi-clos et cernés, légèrement voûté avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
>Il regarda ses autres serviteurs: Bard n'était pas en meilleur état, May Linn avait sa coiffe de travers et ses lunettes dans le mauvais sens, qu'en à Tanaka… Et bien il dormait, une tasse de thé japonaise à la main.<br>Le jeune comte soupira: si il ne s'obligeait pas à rester fier, il serait sûrement dans un état bien plus déplorable.

« -Bien… Vous avez fait du bon travail. Allez vous reposer, Sebastian s'occupe du reste. »

Les serviteurs se tournèrent tous vers l'homme en noir qui se pencha en avant en assurant que tout se passerait bien et que ce n'était pas un diable de majordome qui plierait sous la charge de travail.  
>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils s'en aillent à toute vitesse.<br>Elizabeth prit la main de son fiancé, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« -On y va ? Ca te fera du bien de sortir.

-Oui… S'il te plaît, attends moi devant la porte: j'ai quelques directives à donner à Sebastian.

-A tout de suite ! »

Elle descendit l'escalier, guillerette.  
>Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, l'enfant se tourna vers son valet.<p>

« -Ecoute moi bien: je veux que tu retournes dans ma chambre et que tu effaces toutes traces de ce qui s'est passé hier avant que May Linn ne veuille le faire. »

Sebastian hocha la tête.  
>Il avait perdu son sourire mais, en même temps, il comprenait les craintes de son maître.<br>Il se pencha quand même à son oreille et susurra.

« -Soignez votre démarche, monsieur. Je peux enlever les preuves matérielles, mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher de boiter. »

Le jeune comte se figea.  
>Il n'avait pas pensé que la douleur qu'il ressentait toujours influerait sur sa façon de se déplacer.<br>Après avoir maudit une fois de plus son majordome, il partit retrouver sa fiancée à l'extérieur…  
>Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, la demoiselle se mit à courir en traînant Ciel derrière elle.<p>

« -Viens vite ! Allons voir Pluton tant qu'il est réveillé !

-Hein ? Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il…

-Regarde ! Il brûle des arbres là-bas ! »

Le jeune comte fronça les sourcils: Finny et Sebastian n'avaient pas fini d'avoir des problèmes au jardin…  
>Dans la chambre de son jeune maître, le démon défaisait le lit sans se presser.<br>C'était la première fois qu'il mettait autant de temps pour nettoyer une pièce, il ne voulait pas se presser.  
>Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se renfrogna en sentant l'odeur de brûlé.<p>

« -Je déteste les chiens. »

Et il se remit au travail.  
>Il commença par ranger la pièce, surtout le chandelier qui n'avait rien à faire là.<br>Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva la soubrette qui s'apprêtait à travailler.  
>Se souvenant des ordres qu'il venait de recevoir, Sebastian l'intercepta avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de toucher aux draps.<p>

« -Navré, May Linn, mais je m'occupe déjà de la chambre de monsieur. Vous pouvez retourner vous reposer.

-Mais, c'est mon travail de…

-Voyons, May Linn… Vous me vexeriez à vous fatiguer d'avantage. Vous qui êtes si forte et si vulnérable à la fois.

-Aaaaah… D'accord… Merci, Sebastian. »

Pour toute réponse, l'homme afficha un sourire tout en effleurant la joue de la jeune femme.  
>Il s'était placé assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle craque sous son charme… Comme d'habitude.<br>Il attendit qu'elle parte avant de retourner vers le lit.  
>Il s'accorda un soupire et enleva les draps en grimaçant légèrement.<br>Ce qui l'ennuyait réellement, c'était le sang de son maître qui souillait le tissus.  
>Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si le garçon avait tant souffert durant ces quelques minutes…<p>

Dans le jardin, Elizabeth courait ci et là en riant alors que Ciel essayait de marcher droit sans plier sous la douleur.

« -Maudit démon ! T'étais obligé d'être aussi violent ?…

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Ciel ?

-Hein ? Non, rien.

-J'avais pourtant cru… »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, comme à son habitude.  
>Plus il réfléchissait, plus il craignait de se retrouver face à son valet.<br>Et ce moment tant redouté arriva bien vite.  
>Le soir venu, la blonde s'en alla à contre cœur.<br>Elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet sachant que son fiancé refuserait sûrement de répondre.  
>Malgré tout, elle partit avec le sourire, persuadée que Sebastian pourrait s'occuper de ça sans problème.<br>Si elle avait su…  
>Ciel regarda la voiture de son amie s'éloigner, la gorge serrée.<br>Au moins, quand elle était là, il était sûr que son majordome ne risquait pas de reparler de la vieille.  
>Il soupira et repartit vers le manoir.<br>Mine de rien, il était plutôt heureux que ce soit M. Tanaka qui l'accompagnait à ce moment là.  
>Le « chibi » resta avec son jeune maître en faisant juste des « Oh oh oh » occasionnels.<br>Il le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger où il le laissa aux mains du démon.  
>Le garçon déglutit et s'installa en essayant d'avoir un comportement à peu près normal.<br>Sebastian ne tarda pas à arriver, un plateau à la main.  
>Il le déposa devant son maître, le visage neutre: il ne s'autorisait plus le moindre sourire, pas tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur les ressentiments de sa victime.<p>

« -Monsieur, c…

-Ca ira, Sebastian, merci.

-… Bien, monsieur. »

Le ténébreux s'éloigna, déçu mais compréhensif.  
>Ce que les deux ignoraient, c'est qu'on les observait derrière la porte qui menait à la cuisine: Bard, May Linn et Finny essayaient de découvrir d'où venait la tension entre leur maître et le majordome.<br>Pour l'instant, les seules preuves du froid entre eux venait du fait que Sebastian ne faisait pas son habituel bilan de la journée et que le comte semblait sur ses gardes.

« -Tu dis que Sebastian t'as empêché de nettoyer la chambre de monsieur, May Linn ?

-Oui, Bard… Je sais que c'était un ordre, mais il faut être fou pour refuser l'aide d'un collègue.

-Hum… Ca plus Pluton qui est en pleine forme malgré le boxon qu'il a fait hier… Qu'il a soit disant fait… Tu en conclus quoi, Finny ?

-Ben… Je pense qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose… C'est p't'être pas le chien qui a fait ce bruit.

-V… Vous pensez que ce serait le maître ?

-Il… Il a peut-être fait un cauchemar… C'est encore un enfant après tout…

-Hum… Et Sebastian dans tout ça ?

-… Il en est peut-être la cause, il fait un peu peur des fois. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur poste avant de se faire remarquer.  
>Après qu'il ait débarrassé, le majordome revint vers le comte qui était déjà dans son bureau à travailler.<br>Il se contentait de lire un bilan sur les chiffres d'affaires de la société.  
>Le majordome resta immobile quelques minutes, le chandelier à la main puis il avança, la mine toujours sombre.<p>

« -Si monsieur me le permet: il serait temps d'aller vous coucher.

-… Oui. Tu as raison, Sebastian. »

Le garçon se leva et prit les devants, suivit à distance raisonnable par son valet.  
>Arrivés à la chambre, le majordome posa le chandelier, aida son maître à se déshabiller et à revêtir sa chemise de nuit.<br>Seulement une gêne s'installa: le garçon ne supportait plus que le démon puisse le regarder sans rien sur le dos.  
>Ciel déglutit, embarrassé.<br>Les gants blancs frôlaient son corps sans pourtant le caresser.  
>Sebastian se redressa et fit signe à son maître d'aller se coucher.<br>La peur se lisait clairement sur le visage de l'enfant.  
>Il était terrorisé à la simple idée que son serviteur se jette sur lui à nouveau et ça, le démon en avait pleinement conscience.<br>Il attendit que son maître soit allongé et, de ce fait, coincé pour tenter de lui parler.

« -Monsieur, il…

-Merci, Sebastian. Tu peux t'en aller.

-Non. Je vous en prie, répondez moi. A quel point m'en voulez vous pour hier ?

-…

-Monsieur… »

Sebastian s'installa au bord du lit et caressa doucement la joue du garçon.  
>Ciel se recroquevilla, apeuré.<p>

« -Je suis désolé, monsieur. Si j'avais su que vous souffririez autant, j'aurais été plus délicat.

-Je n'ai pas eu mal.

-… A quoi bon mentir ? J'ai changé vos draps, j'y ai vu votre sang. Vous aurez beau dire, je vous ai blessé… Et je le regrette. Sincèrement.

-…

-Alors, la vérité ?

-Tu… Tu m'as blessé… J'ai eu très mal… Et tu m'effraies. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance, Sebastian.

-Je comprends… Mais, je vous en prie, cessez donc de m'éviter: Finian, Bardroy et May Linn vont finir par se douter de quelque chose. Je dis ça pour votre honneur, monsieur.

-Mon honneur ?

-…

-Hum. C'est une plaisanterie ? Quitte ma chambre immédiatement, démon ! Et ne t'avise plus d'avoir de gestes déplacés envers moi !

-… Yes, my Lord. »

Sebastian se redressa, prit le chandelier et partit sans dire un mot.  
>Il était vexé par l'attitude de son jeune maître.<br>Il s'était montré conciliant, avait exprimé des regrets, des sentiments… Lui qui se contentait en temps normal de quelques sourires pour faire semblant de rien, mais…  
>Il serra les dents et, d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour débuter les préparatifs pour le lendemain.<br>Dans sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, Ciel contemplait sa bague.  
>L'éclat bleu qui se dégageait de la pierre lui rappelait la grandeur de sa famille.<br>L'honneur des Phantomhive…  
>Il ne s'était pas sentit humilié pendant que son valet profitait de son corps.<br>Oui, il avait eu mal, oui, il s'était sentit gêné par rapport à Elizabeth et, désormais, il ne pouvait plus regarder son majordome en face sans rougir, mais jamais il n'avait songé que cet acte avait terni son blason.  
>Il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et poussa un profond soupire.<p>

« -… Sebastian… »

Pris d'un soudain coup de chaud, le garçon se releva et ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise.  
>Puis il se rallongea, posant ses mains sur son ventre.<br>Il se sentait bizarre.  
>Un peu comme la veille, lorsque son serviteur le caressait, mais avec une sensation de manque en plus.<br>L'enfant se mit à gémir en ondulant légèrement du bassin.  
>Le souffle court, les joues rougies, Ciel commençait sérieusement à se demander comment soulager cette envie qui le rongeait de plus en plus.<br>Soudain, des images peu raisonnables traversèrent son esprit et beaucoup semblaient venir de la nuit dernière.  
>Contraint et forcé, le jeune homme décida d'imiter certains des mouvements qu'il avait subi.<br>Il rassembla donc son courage et laissa sa main droite s'aventurer près de sa verge.  
>Il la caressa du bout des doigts, troublé.<br>C'était la première fois qu'il se masturbait et le nom de son majordome menaçait à tout moment de franchir à nouveau ses lèvres.  
>Vu son manque d'expérience, le garçon avait des gestes très maladroits, mais c'est ce même « amateurisme » qui lui permit d'en finir rapidement.<br>Il regarda sa main souillée, la mine sombre.  
>Il était tombé bien bas.<p>

« -Maudit démon… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m'apprennes la luxure… »

Il essuya le liquide à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu qu'il jeta directement.  
>Il se rallongea, épuisé.<br>Il aimait Elizabeth… Du moins, ça ressemblait à de l'amour, et il s'en était très bien accommodé jusque là.  
>Pour Sebastian, il n'éprouvait rien de plus que de la gêne et du désir.<br>Il souhaitait réitérer l'expérience, mais, en même temps, il avait trop peur pour en parler avec lui.  
>Ciel lâcha un dernier soupire avant de s'endormir…<p>

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé, comme d'habitude, par son majordome.  
>La routine suivit son cours jusqu'au rendez-vous que le comte devait avoir avec Lau pour discuter des fumeries d'opium.<br>Dans le bureau, le jeune garçon feuilletait des documents, l'air neutre.  
>Il attendait que son invité cesse de flirter avec Ranmao.<br>En temps normal, il les aurait arrêté en s'énervant, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.  
>Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'asiatique.<p>

« -Vous me semblez bien songeur, monsieur le comte.

-Tiens ? Tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole ?

-J'attendais de voir si vous alliez devenir agressif, mais non… J'en déduis qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose… Quelque chose d'important qui a sans doute changé beaucoup de choses.

-…

-C'est arrivé beaucoup trop tôt pour vous qui êtes si jeune… Ca vous a peut-être même gâché votre enfance et… Ranmao, peux-tu nous laisser ? La conversation que je vais avoir avec le comte est personnelle.

-Oui… »

La jeune chinoise se leva et quitta la pièce sans broncher.  
>Seul à seul, le noble et son pion se toisèrent quelques instants.<br>Ciel plissa des yeux: les allusions de cet homme l'avaient surpris ; elles étaient bien trop précises pour être dîtes au hasard.  
>L'asiatique se mit à rire.<p>

« -Vous vous demandez ce qui vous a trahis ? C'est bien simple, votre comportement n'a plus rien de votre nature. Tout en vous crie que vous avez perdu bien plus que vous ne semblez le croire. Je n'aurais donc qu'une question…

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé en fait ? »

Ciel manqua de tomber de sa chaise tant Lau l'avait surpris.  
>Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter connaissant l'ostrogoth.<br>L'enfant soupira, agacé.

« -Quelle importance… Si vous n'avez aucune idée sur ce que vous dîtes.

-Bon. J'espère seulement que le poids de ce secret ne finira pas par briser vos frêles épaules.

-… Parlons des fumeries d'opium, voulez-vous. »

Comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas d'avantage, l'asiatique reprit son sérieux, prêt à parler affaire…

Une heure plus tard, l'adulte s'en alla avec son amie, laissant le jeune homme à ses réflexions.  
>Sebastian, qui était resté à attendre devant le bureau avec monsieur Tanaka, demanda à ce dernier de raccompagner leurs invités pendant qu'il irait voir le maître.<br>Le démon attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés avant d'entrer.

« -Monsieur, un valet de mademoiselle Elizabeth vous a apporté ceci. »

L'enfant prit l'enveloppe, vérifia qu'elle était toujours cachetée et remercia son majordome.  
>Il se doutait que ça devait être une lettre pour le prévenir d'une visite prochaine.<br>Et il ne s'était pas trompé.  
>Elle annonçait d'ailleurs qu'elle serait accompagnée de sa suivante Paula et de Grell Sutcliff, l'ancien majordome de feu madame Red, qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard.<br>Ciel soupira: revoir ce shinigami enchaîner bêtises sur étourderies ne le ravissait pas le moins du monde, mais, puisque son amie ignorait la véritable nature de cet homme, il devait jouer le jeu.

« -Sebastian, nous allons recevoir un dieu de la mort demain.

-Bien. Je suppose que ma charge de travail sera doublée… Soupire. Je vais prévenir les autres de la visite de ce cher Grell. »

L'enfant tiqua à cette appellation et ordonna à son serviteur de partir immédiatement…

La nuit arriva vite… Bien trop vite au goût de Ciel qui s'appliquait à ignorer les regards de plus en plus insistants du démon.  
>Une fois habillé pour la nuit et allongé dans son lit, le garçon voulut demander une faveur à son valet mais la crainte le fit se raviser.<br>Croyant avoir compris de quoi son maître voulait lui parler, le majordome prit les devants.

« -Si monsieur se sent tracassé par quelque chose, il peut me le confier.

-… Non. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-… Vous savez, je m'occupe, accessoirement, de vider les poubelles quand May Linn travaille dans une autre pièce… Et il se trouve que, ce matin, j'ai trouvé un mouchoir… Plutôt suspect.

-Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je crois que si, monsieur. Sachez que, si vous souhaitez que je vous aide ou vous apprenne cela, vous n'avez qu'à me demander. »

Le garçon détourna les yeux, fatigué.  
>Il était vexé que son serviteur sache pour son écart de la veille et encore plus qu'il lui propose de lui en enseigner plus sur la luxure.<p>

« -Va t'en, Sebastian.

-Yes, my Lord… Mais n'oubliez pas que ma proposition sera toujours valable… Tant que je serais à votre service.

-Je t'ai donné un ordre, démon ! »

C'est souriant que l'homme en noir partit tout en fredonnant la chanson qu'il avait entendue lors de l'enquête sur le fragment d'espoir.

Le jour suivant, chacun fut fidèle à sa personnalité: Lizzy courait dans tout le manoir pour refaire la décoration et déguiser les serviteurs ; Grell continuait à faire des faux pas et des tentatives désespérées auprès du diable de majordome ; et Finny, Bard, May Linn et Monsieur Tanaka se contentaient d'approuver toutes les idées de Mademoiselle Elizabeth.  
>Ciel, de son côté, restait stoïque malgré son envie de se mettre en colère.<br>Ce qui l'agaçait bien plus que les lubies de sa fiancée, c'était que son valet ne se montrait pas aussi froid avec le shinigami qu'il ne l'aurait dû.  
>Le soir venu, Ciel ne regretta pas le départ de ses invités, au contraire.<br>Il avait l'impression d'avoir ENFIN retrouvé un peu d'autorité dans sa demeure et de pouvoir parler avec Sebastian de ce qui le taraudait.  
>Oui, il était décidé à lui en parler, même si il aurait préféré taire le désir qu'il ressentait.<br>Il serait bien obligé de se confier si il voulait critiquer son majordome sur certains points de la journée.

Prétextant d'être fatigué, le comte se rendit directement dans sa chambre.  
>Connaissant son serviteur, il se doutait qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre avec son habituel sourire qui cachait tant de choses…<br>L'enfant soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en attendant la venue de son « ombre ».  
>Il eut à peine le temps de se poser que Sebastian était déjà là, juste devant lui.<p>

« -Monsieur, vous vous couchez bien tôt. Que vous arrive t-il ?

-… Rien.

-Au risque de me répéter, my Lord, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Le démon le fit se lever et le déshabilla prudemment: il ne devait pas faire un seul geste qui pourrait effrayer son maître.

« -Je souhaiterais te parler de ton comportement, Sebastian.

-Mon comportement ? Ai-je, d'une façon ou d'une autre, offensé monsieur ou Lady Elizabeth ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Je n'ai rien dit à qui que ce soit sur votre écart d'hier ni sur ce que je vous ai fait… Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous…

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai vu laisser ce maudit Grell Sutcliff te tourner autour comme un vulgaire chien en rut ! »

Le majordome, qui venait tout juste de finir de boutonner la chemise de son maître, se redressa, choqué.  
>Il était vrai qu'il avait mis moins d'ardeur qu'à l'accoutumé pour repousser le dieu de la mort, mais c'était parce que lui-même essayait de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il y avait une certaine tension entre le jeune garçon et lui.<br>La surprise passée, l'homme en noir se mit à rire.

« -Tu te moques de moi ? Comment oses-tu !

-Non, monsieur, je ne me permettrais pas. Seulement je vous trouve… Assez séduisant lorsque vous êtes épris de jalousie.

-Hmpf ! »

Vexé, Ciel alla s'allonger sans pour autant nier l'affirmation de son démon.  
>Sebastian le rejoignit et le borda en réprimant son envie de l'embrasser.<br>Voyant que son maître lui en voulait toujours, le valet caressa doucement les cheveux du garçon.

« -Je ne trouve aucun intérêt à ce shinigami, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Maintenant et jusqu'à l'accomplissement de votre vengeance, je n'aurais d'yeux que pour vous.

-…

-Bon. Puisque vous êtes fatigué, je vais vous laisser vous reposer et…

-Reste.

-Hum ?

-… Tu… Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui malgré tous les imprévus et…

-Monsieur ?

-… J'ai pensé que… Que tu avais bien droit à… Comment dire… »

Le démon dévoila ses dents dans un sourire victorieux.

« -Une compensation ? Est-ce cela, monsieur ? »

Le jeune comte se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot.  
>Ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais et ses yeux s'humidifiaient déjà.<br>Il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire.  
>Le majordome eut une mine navrée.<p>

« -Vous pouvez encore revenir sur votre décision, monsieur.

-… Non… C'est juste que… Tu es un peu froid et j'ai encore un peu…

-Peur ?

-… Oui. »

Alors l'homme enleva ses gants blancs et défit le bandeau du garçon qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet.  
>Ciel se laissa faire, voyant bien que son serviteur tentait de le réconforter.<br>L'aîné posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son maître, prenant soin de ne pas se montrer aussi brusque que l'autre soir.  
>Les yeux du démon virèrent au rouge sang.<br>Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter si le comte changeait d'avis.

« -Sebastian.

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Je tiens à te prévenir que si ce que tu fais ne me plaît pas, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

-… Bien, monsieur. Je serais aussi délicat que possible… Permettez ? »

Les mains chaudes de l'adulte passèrent sous la chemise et la lui enlevèrent.  
>Il se permit un léger rire en songeant qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas la lui mettre.<br>Il avait presque l'impression de passer son temps à boutonner puis déboutonner ses vêtements.  
>Sebastian lui vola un autre baiser et allongea son maître dans une position plus confortable.<br>Le démon plissa des yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon ne le regardait pas.  
>Il avait l'habitude que tout le monde le fixe avec admiration, mais, en cet instant, il ne désirait que le regard de l'héritier des Phantomhive.<br>Le majordome poussa un profond soupire et se releva.  
>Surpris, Ciel se redressa.<p>

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Sebastian ?… Ca ne te plaît pas que je m'offre à toi ?

-Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, my Lord. C'est juste que… Je pensais me mettre à l'aise. »

Le serviteur fit glisser son uniforme jusqu'au sol.  
>Les yeux du comte s'écarquillèrent.<br>C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son majordome dans le plus simple appareil ; c'était déjà rare de le voir sans gants…

« -My Lord ?

-Hein ?

-Un problème ?

-Non… Aucun problème… »

Le garçon détourna les yeux, gêné.  
>L'homme revint auprès de son maître et s'allongea près de lui.<br>Il se permit de déposer un baiser sur l'oreille du comte tout en se plaçant au dessus de ce dernier puis il descendit lentement le long de son corps.  
>Il souffla sur le membre du jeune garçon qui réagit aussitôt.<br>Alors, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure en débutant une fellation.  
>Ciel ne mit pas longtemps à s'exciter et en demanda plus à Sebastian.<br>Le valet lécha donc deux de ses longs doigts fins et détendit son partenaire.

« -Cela vous convient, monsieur ?

-Hum… Je pense…

-… Je suppose que c'est assez. Par contre, je vous demanderais de ne pas m'en vouloir pour la pénétration, c'est toujours un peu douloureux les premières fois.

-… »

Appréhendant, Ciel ferma ses grands yeux bleus.  
>Le majordome se plaça et le pénétra aussi lentement que possible, sachant pourtant que son maître devait souffrir.<br>Il s'immobilisa enfin, laissant au garçon le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant de débuter un doux mouvement tout en accordant diverses attentions aux zones sensibles du comte.

« -Aaaah… Sebastian…

-Monsieur, puis-je vous marquer à nouveau ?

-T… Tant que l'endroit n'est pas visible après, fait ce que tu veux.

-Bien. »

Le démon était un peu vexé mais, en même temps, il comprenait qu'Elizabeth ne verrait pas cette liaison d'un bon œil.  
>Il se pencha donc et déposa quelques suçons sur le torse imberbe du garçon.<p>

« -Se… Sebastian…

-My Lord ?

-Plus vite… J'en veux plus !

-A vos ordres. »

Le serviteur ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, cherchant l'angle approprié pour le faire jouir…  
>A nouveau.<br>Le souffle court, le garçon passa ses bras autour du cou de son seme ainsi que ses jambes autour de son bassin.  
>Il prit même l'initiative de lui caresser le dos tout en ondulant légèrement des hanches.<br>Ciel appréciait de plus en plus malgré son jeune âge.  
>Il rouvrit enfin ses yeux et se noya dans les prunelles rouges du diable de majordome.<br>Le temps sembla s'arrêter brusquement dans un instant magique où, l'un comme l'autre, était incapable de détourner le regard.  
>Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent durant ce moment fut le plus tendre de tous.<br>Ils se seraient sans doute embrassés à nouveau si…

Hooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ciel s'apprêtait à maudire pour la énième fois le chien des enfers, mais le majordome profita du bruit extérieur pour changer de rythme.  
>Des lueurs provenant du jardin témoignaient des dégâts causés par l'animal.<br>Le démon sourit, songeant que May Linn, Finny et Bard devaient s'être réveillés et tentaient d'arrêter la bête.  
>Il s'arrangea donc pour faire crier son partenaire, en le mordant par endroits.<br>Pour l'être démoniaque, il ne s'agissait même plus de faire plaisir à son maître mais de se déchaîner et de profiter au maximum de la situation.  
>Le garçon perdait pied, il gémissait de plus en plus fort, suppliant presque son amant de ce soir de se donner autant que possible.<br>Il ne fallut que quelques coups de reins à Sebastian pour faire céder son maître qui se rendit dans un cri de pur plaisir.  
>Sentant l'intimité du comte se resserrer, le démon ne tarda pas à le suivre dans sa jouissance.<br>Tous deux haletants, ils restèrent emboîtés l'un dans l'autre à se fixer tout en écoutant Pluton qui menait la vie dure aux trois maladroits.  
>Exténué, l'enfant s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.<br>Tout d'abord surpris par la réaction de son maître, Sebastian fut bien vite attendri par son air calme et détendu.  
>Le démon se rhabilla et enveloppa son jeune maître dans une couverture.<br>La bête ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter, le majordome transporta son « paquet » jusqu'à la salle d'eau…

« -Bon sang ! Saloperie ! Les calmants n'ont aucun effet sur lui !

-Bard ! Arrête de tirer sur Pluplu, il n'a rien fait de mal !

-Rien fait de mal ? Il a peut-être réveillé monsieur le comte tout à l'heure !

-Je ne crois pas… Regardez, il n'y a pas de lumière à la fenêtre de monsieur. »

La soubrette désigna d'un doigt tremblant la lucarne qu'elle distinguait mal.

« -Tu as raison, May Linn… Mais Sebastian doit être réveillé: il y a de la lumière dans la salle de bain, il doit sûrement continuer à travailler.

-C'est vrai, il ne s'arrête jamais… Il est vraiment surhumain. »

Dans le manoir, l'homme en noir nettoyait consciencieusement le corps de son maître.  
>Il soupira en songeant au réveil du comte, si il serait calme ou en colère.<br>Il se disait qu'il pouvait laver la souillure extérieure, mais il ignorait si il avait sali l'âme du garçon.  
>Il se lécha les lèvres se disant que, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive serait toujours aussi tentante et délectable.<br>L'enfant ne se réveilla pas après sa toilette.  
>En fait, il n'ouvrit pas l'œil de la nuit et le valet dut prendre son mal en patience.<p>

Le lendemain, le jeune homme émergea enfin de son sommeil.  
>Il se redressa et s'étira, un peu pataud et…<p>

« -Ciel ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

-L… Lizzy ? Mais… Tu ne devais pas venir avant…

-Je suis toujours à l'heure, Ciel.

-… Il est tard, c'est ça ?… Sebastian !

-My Lord ? »

Le majordome venait d'apparaître, comme par magie, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.  
>Le comte remarqua alors que Grell Sutcliff était apparu en même temps que son valet, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.<p>

« -Idiot ! N'étais-tu pas censé me réveiller ?

-Et bien… J'ai pensé que, puisque la nuit avait été agitée, vous aviez besoin de vous reposer plus qu'à l'accoutumé. »

Le comte le foudroya du regard pour cette allusion alors qu'Elizabeth en rajoutait.

« -Je comprends ! Finny m'a raconté, il paraît que Pluton a fait le fou pendant des heures et qu'ils ont eu du mal à le calmer. C'est normal que tu es si mal dormi.

-… Oui, Pluton… »

Le garçon fut une fois de plus forcé d'admettre que ce chien était un excellent alibi.  
>Sebastian alla ouvrir les rideaux, toujours suivit à la trace par le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.<p>

« -S'il vous plaît, Sutcliff, respectez mon espace vital. Mademoiselle, sans vouloir vous commander, votre ami doit s'habiller. »

La fillette aux yeux verts rougit puis elle sortit aussitôt alors que Grell fut beaucoup plus difficile à déloger, mais le démon le jeta dehors sans ménagement.  
>Une fois la porte verrouillée, le valet vit la mine renfrognée de son maître.<p>

« -Monsieur ?

-Grell…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne compte pas répondre à ses avances… Vous vous sentez bien ?

-… Ca va… J'ai moins mal que l'autre jour.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à votre amie. Je sais que ça vous tracasse.

-Hum… Sebastian, je… Non, rien.

-Monsieur, n'hésitez pas autant.

-… Ca m'a plu… Beaucoup, mais…

-Mais ?

-Il y a Elizabeth… Et je suis trop jeune pour prendre goût à ce genre d'activité. Aussi, je te demanderais de ne plus chercher après moi.

-… Bien, monsieur.

-…

-Si c'est ce que vous vous demandez: ce n'est pas parce que vous me repoussez que je vais céder à Sutcliff.

-Hum… Bien. Tu sais, Sebastian… Ca me coûte de te repousser, mais… Au fond…

-… ?

-Tu auras toujours droit à quelques compensations occasionnelles si tu travailles comme le diable de majordome que tu es.

-Oh, yes my Lord. »

Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent, un baiser furtif et ils se séparèrent : ils étaient attendus par deux créateurs de catastrophes.  
>Le démon sentait que sa prochaine compensation arriverait très prochainement…<p>

**FIN**

**Tadaaa ! =D  
>J'espère que ça vous a plu et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes.<br>Merci d'avoir lu et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fanfic =)  
><strong>


End file.
